how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the first season of How I Met Your Mother. It was written by Carter Bays and Craig Thomas and directed by Pamela Fryman. It aired on September 19, 2005. Summary *The older Ted intorduces his kids to the story of how he met their mother. *Marshall proposes to Lily. *Ted and Barney meet Robin at McLaren's, whom Ted later dates. *Ted steals the blue french horn to impress Robin. Synopsis The episode (and series) begins with an older Ted explaining to his children the story of how he met their mother. The story begins in 2005, with Marshall proposing to Lily, prompting Ted to begin a search to find his own soulmate. At MacLaren's, alongside Barney, Ted meets budding news anchor Robin, with whom he is instantly smitten. After hitting it off, and after a successful date which concludes with Robin being called away for a news story, Ted decides to take the plunge and make his move. He symbolically steals the blue French Horn from the restaurant of their first date, and heads to Robin's apartment with the gang ("Suited up", much to Barney's delight). Things are going great until he inexplicably tells Robin that he loves her, prematurely destroying his chances with her. After a lingering goodbye, and with the afterthought that he may or may not have missed "the signal" (missing out for the second time on his first kiss with her), we then return to the older Ted telling his children that that's how he met their... Aunt Robin. Meanwhile, Marshall and Lily are now happily engaged, although the engagement gets off to a rocky start when Marshall inadvertently pops a cork from a champagne bottle into Lily's eye. Reception The episode received generally favorable reviews, garnering a score of 69 from Metacritic.http://www.metacritic.com/tv/shows/howimetyourmother?q=how%20i%20met%20your%20mother Neilsen Media gave it a viewership rating of 5.2/8 for households with 3.3 rating for adults age 18-49.http://www.tvweek.com/ratings/092407.pdf Continuity *Robin's recently dumped friend reappears, again recently dumped. *Ted talks about having to take "the leap". Barney's Blog *Barney tells Ted that his suiting up will be going in Barney's blog; it is indeed the first entry made in the blog. In the same entry, he also talks of his new love of Yasmin. Recurring elements introduced in this episode * Ted steals the blue French Horn * Ranjit is one of several cab drivers whose name Barney reads on their cab licenses. * Marshall doing the robot. * Barney's phrase "Suit Up!," is introduced. * The "Have You Met Ted?" game, which is used by Barney to introduce women to Ted. * Barney insisting that he is Ted's best friend. * Dibs— Marshall calls dibs on a Pop Tart. * Barney breaking up words by saying "wait for it" in between syllables * Barney's phrase "What up?" * References to Barney's blog * Barney's love of laser tag * Ted holding his heart as if it is in pain Allusions and Outside References *While playing laser tag, Barney says "Oh, I killed you, Connor! Don't make me get your mom!" This is a reference to Terminator, where a robot was sent to the past to kill Sarah Connor and her son John. *When Ted sees the blue french horn, he calls it a "Smurf Penis". Goofs and Errors * Gallery Memorable Quotes :scene of the series, in 2030 :Future Ted: Kids, I'm going to tell you an incredible story, the story of how I met your mother. :Ted's Son: Are we being punished or something? :Future Ted: No. :Ted's Daughter: Dad, is this gonna take a while? :Future Ted: Yes. Twenty-five years ago, before I was Dad, I had this whole other life... :just saw Robin :Older Ted: It was like something from an old movie, where the sailor sees the girl across the crowded dance floor, turns to his buddy and says, "See that girl? I'm gonna marry her someday." :Ted: Hey Barney, see that girl? :Barney: Oh yeeeahh, you just KNOW she likes it dirty. Go say 'Hi'. References External links * "Pilot" at TV.com * "Pilot" at the Internet Movie Database 01